1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to toys and in particular to animal toys. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an animal toy which simulates respiration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toy animals are well-known in the art and have existed for many thousands of years. Attempts have been made over the years to provide a more life-like appearance for such toy animals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,089 discloses a life-like toy animal which is provided by stuffing an animal-shaped toy with a closed fluid containing liner filled with a viscous silicone or silicone/water material. The weight of the silicone/water material is believed to give the animal a life-like weight and, when covered with a fur-like plush, a toy constructed in the manner disclosed within this patent may appear life-like and satisfy the desires of people or children to fantasize a friendship with a live animal without the costly and time consuming impact of maintaining a live animal.
In an effort to produce an even more life-like toy animal, various mechanical animal reproductions have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,673 discloses a mechanical dog having a head and tongue which, when utilized in conjunction with a tank and a pumping device, can simulate, in a life-like manner, the lapping of fluid by a live animal.
Toys, both animal simulative or not, are also frequently utilized to soothe or distract a child by producing vibrations or sounds which are intended to be life-like. One example of such a device may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,263.
One attempt at producing an animal toy having a life-like appearance which conforms to actual biologic functions may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,876. This patent discloses a stuffed animal containing a heartbeat simulating transducer, which in combination with an electronic circuit, provides a simulated heartbeat which can have a comforting and stimulating affect on young children, puppies or other creatures.
One problem with such devices is that the level of activity which is attempted to be reproduced is such that substantial electric power is consumed such that the device may be operated for only limited amounts of time.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a life-like toy animal which simulates an actual animal in a manner which is highly efficient in terms of consumption of electric power but which still provides a calming, soothing representation of a live animal.